La plaie des âmes perdus
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Légende Arthurienne Claryce l'avait prévenu, mais chacun est libre de ces choix...


Arthur se pressa dans le couloir de pierre. Il était rare que Claryce fasse appel à lui, qui plus est en pleine nuit. Il fut certain que la pauvre devait être arrivée une conclusion bien désagréable pour demander à le faire tirer de son lit.

Il monta la tour. Les escaliers étaient fort poussiéreux, seul un passage plus usé, au centre, lui garantit que la bonne faisait encore son travail, en montant les 3 repas quotidien de sa solitaire maitresse.

Claryce n'avait jamais rejoint la cour au sens propre du terme, et si elle vivait au château depuis bientôt 10 ans, jamais elle n'avait voulus rencontré la reine, les autres conseillers, les chevaliers, seul Merlin avait été convié dans la tour.

Il arriva enfin en haut, toujours un peu inquiet. Il frappa, bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'attendait. La voix forte et légèrement enroué lui dit d'entrée, en traversant le bois noir de la trappe. Trappe qu'il souleva.

La pièce avait la rondeur de la tour. Des tentures rouges couvrait les pierres grises, une fourrure obstrué la fenêtre, le lit trônait au centre immense, et défait. Un cauchemar ou une prémonition avait troublé l'ordre des draps et couvertures.

Arthur chercha Claryce du regard. Il la découvrit assise à même le sol, proche des flammes qui crépité dans une petite cheminé. Elle était en tenue de nuit, la peau blanche de ses bras plus ou moins découverte par sa chemise noire, et les jambes cachées dans un pantalon usé, lâche et rouge que le monarque se souvient lui avoir offert des années plus tôt.

Il tira un fauteuil prés du foyer, et respecta le silence de la pièce.

-Ne chercher pas le Graal.

Claryce avait parlé en tournant son visage blafard vers lui. Ces yeux vert, normalement vifs, étaient fatigué et morne, souligné par le bleu et le violet de cernes profondes. Ses lèvres avaient perdu toute trace de couleur, à l'image de ses joues.

-Je dois vous prévenir, cette quête ne mènera vos chevaliers, votre femme et vous qu'à la mort.

Arthur ne réagit pas tout de suite, il semblait un peu dérouté par l'image que lui renvoyé la jeune femme. Elle semblait à la fois triste, terrorisé, amère, en colère, désespéré, désenparé. Il ne l'avait vu que sure d'elle, impériale.

-Tu ne m'écoute pas ? Le Graal est une erreur, une malédiction, ne laissent pas tes chevaliers courir aussi furieusement après leur mort !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Avait enfin lâché le roi, dans un murmure somme toute assez faible. Il ne comprenait pas comment la coupe qui avait recueillit le sang du Christ puisse leur être nuisible.

-Le Graal ne serra trouver que par le plus pur, le plus valeureux, le plus parfait des Hommes. Mais il inspirera en son sein toutes les âmes qui ont été impure, le moindre amour, la moindre colère, peur ou mensonges. Les âmes sont punies en conséquence. Ils périront, tous rongé par des maux que rien ne pourra atténuer. Le Graal fauche des vies, des âmes, peut être es-ce ainsi qu'il garde toujours une telle puissance… Il consume les âmes qui sont ainsi perdus, à jamais disparus.

Arthur frémit d'horreur. Le Graal lui avait semblé toujours être le but suprême, mais face à cette révélation, il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus sage de dissoudre l'ordre de chevalerie.

-Mais il est trop tard à présent.

Claryce venait de couper court à ses idées d'espoirs. Il était trop tard… Tous chevaucher déjà, vers le Graal, vers leur mort.

-Et celui qui sera digne ?

-Il mourra aussi, son âme a un destin qui m'est aujourd'hui inconnu. Eclatera t'elle en un million de petit fragment, qui fertiliserons la Terre pour faire naitre un renouveau, montera-t-elle au paradis, pour rejoindre les anges, ou finira t'elle comme les autres, aspiré puis utilisé ?

-C'est impossible ! Tu mens !

En 10 ans, c'était la première fois qu'Arthur mettait en doute la parole de Claryce, jusqu'à présent il avait tout approuvé, mais sans toute que la païenne était allé trop loin dans ses révélations. Trop loin, pour ne pas menacer la foi du roi, sa foi en Dieu.

-Je ne mens pas, mais si la vérité est trop dur en entendre, il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas l'écouter. Je te préviens mais tu es libre de tes choix, et tu assumeras les conséquences de tes actes. Au lever du jour, je ne serais plus là. Je rejoins mon fleuve, mais je reviendrais pour t'accueillir à Avalon. Là bas, on se retrouvera, tu pourras me dire si j'ai eu raison ou tord.

Arthur regarda la jeune femme se lever, il s'aperçut alors que ses longs cheveux châtain étaient trempes. Trempe alors que tout était sec dans la tour. Elle passa derrière un paravent miteux, et se changeât.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle portait les vêtements de leur rencontre. Une robe rouge cousus de pierre précieuse d'or et d'argent, les épaules couvertes d'un plastron de diamant et la tête couronnées de rubis, d'émeraude, et de cristal. Elle s'agenouilla devant le roi, pris ces mains et les embrassas.

Elle se releva, recula et s'évapora dans un tourbillon d'air chaud.

Le feu s'éteint, le soleil pointa derrière la fourrure. Et l'air froid et humide, vient taillader la peau du roi toujours blême, et plongés dans ses pensés. Dans sa main, Claryce avait déposé une bille rouge, un rubis si parfaitement sphérique, que seul un dieu pouvait en être à l'origine.

…

Quand Arthur, mourant, sa plaie toujours sanglante et ouverte sentit la barque touché l'île, il serra la bille de rubis dans sa main. Claryce, vêtu de noir, les cheveux trempes de sang, se pencha sur lui, des traces de larmes semblaient avoir été tracé sur sa peau, mais il comprit qu'elle avait toujours été là, juste caché derrière l'éclate magique de ses iris.

Dans le vert des yeux de la princesse des nymphes, des fées et des déesses perdus, il put lire la tristesse infinie.

-Tu avais raison, Claryce, tu avais raison…

Il avait soufflé cette phrase. Et une larme naquit dans les yeux de jeune femme. La goutte de chagrin brulât la joue, laissant derrière elle un sillon rouge et profond, comme une entaille. Une plaie qui symbolisé toutes âmes perdus a cette vaine quête.


End file.
